syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Depths of Darkness
For the similarly named mission, see Sea of Darkness. Dane Bishop: "Logan, the reactor's venting into the sea. It's overheating." Gabe Logan: "I'll have the codes soon." Dane Bishop: "The reactor's going critical. We'll never make it." Gabe Logan: "Meet me at the reactor. We'll shut it down." "Depths of Darkness" is the sixth level of Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow. Sucked into the St Helens' wreck, Gabe Logan encounters Spetsnaz navy henchmen, including Surgeyev, and blasts open a heavy door using nuclear explosives. Characters *Dane Bishop (heard on radio) *Teresa Lipan (heard on radio *Gabe Logan (playable) *Surgeyev (seen in cutscene) *Kudrenko (mentioned only) Plot synopsis Sucked into the St Helens, Gabe watches a conversation between Surgeyev and a naval diver. Bishop remarks that Logan knows these bastards personally, to which Gabe replies "we go back long ways." Surgeyev tells his man he is going to the silo, where something was found. He reminds his subordinate to keep the pumps running, and not flood the ship until they're done, to which the soldier says he will make sure nothing goes wrong. Gabe tells Bishop he must get to the top floor of the engine room as fast as he can, and Teresa says she will search the schematics. Bishop tells her not to do that, since the entire place is upside down and twisted. He proposes a plan, but Teresa counters him by saying "we're not blowing anything up." Ignoring her, Dane tells Gabe to destroy the engine to take the pumps offline and cause the water levels to rise; Logan tells him it'll work. Gabe destroys the pumps by removing the valve covers; Spetsnaz navy soldiers attack him in waves while he does. Logan makes a remark about the water levels rising, and Bishop's plan works. Dane tells Teresa she can apologise anytime. Upon killing a few more thugs, Gabe opens a door and accesses a corridor. When he is attacked again, Bishop radios in, saying the reactor is venting into the sea and overheating. Gabe tells his friend he'll have the codes soon, but Bishop insists the reactor's critical: they'll never make it in time. Logan reminds Bishop to rendezvous at the reactor to shut it down together. Dane complains that they're screwed, and says he isn't being paid enough to kill the Spetsnaz, because they have a reactor at risk as well. Finishing off the enemies, Gabe opens a door and sneaks into the next room, watching as Surgeyev recovers the courier codes. He tries to use stealth, but the ship vibrates, and the enemies inform their boss that an intruder is spotted. Surgeyev tells his men Gabe is not to be allowed out from the room, and escapes; Gabe attempts to use the same doorway but it closes. Logan tells Bishop he's trapped in the silo, and asks if the latter can cut him a way out, but Dane is searching for a way in. A Spetsnaz diver says that nobody will leave until Logan is killed. When the first wave is dead, Gabe works his way downstairs, and Bishop tells him he's still trying to board. Logan finds that Dane's signal is breaking up, and then loses contact with him. Regardless, he kills the enemies and raises the missile; recovering the warheads, Teresa tells him he is not using a warhead to open the door, to which Gabe replies, "I'm not using the entire warhead." Eventually, Gabe kills a few more soldiers, including two elites, and must run from the detonation. Dane's signal somehow becomes clear, and he tells Logan to come in: he just felt the whole ship move. Gabe tells his friend he is on the way to the reactor room; Bishop asks 'how'd you get past that door?' Gabe simply tells him 'I pulled a Dane Bishop.' Hidden Evidence 1. On the dead body, around the corner before you go up the stair for the first time. Top right corner from where you start. 2. After the water has risen, go back to where you start the level. On one of the corner, there will be a valve handle. Turn it, and get the hidden file below the valve (next to the gratings). 3. After you got your warhead and out of the water, before you go up the broken bridge, go behind the broken bridge, there will be an alcove which you can climb to. Use the RTL, and get the evidence from a dead body. Trivia * This is the first Logan's Shadow level to feature elites. Category:Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Missions